


Guardian Angels

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [85]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Guardian Angels, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's like you are.  She comes to keep watch over me when Daddy and Papa can't do it.  Like the puppies do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 June 2016  
> Word Count: 188  
> Prompt: 27. “I’m pregnant.”  
> Summary: "She's like you are. She comes to keep watch over me when Daddy and Papa can't do it. Like the puppies do."  
> Spoilers: Post-series speculation. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this is another one of those cases where IT, my D20, shows an extreme level perversity. I was initially stymied on how to use this particular prompt for a young boy and a dead man, but I think I've paid decent homage to it here.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Daddy said I was special."

"Yeah? How so?" Amani smiles as he sits by the boy, watching him color happily. This new existence of being seen by some and not by others is hard to get used to, but he doesn't mind the kind of guardian angel vibe he's got going for Damien.

Jacob shrugs and reaches for his red crayon. "Dunno. He just said that my mommy wanted to make sure I would have good parents. That's how I got Daddy and Papa."

"Do you ever see your mommy?"

Jacob nods and glances up to point to a spot to Amani's left. "She's like you are. She comes to keep watch over me when Daddy and Papa can't do it. Like the puppies do."

Amani nodded slowly, not seeing anyone, but feeling the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. But who is he to question this boy about his mother? If Jacob sees her, like he sees Amani, that's all that matters.

"She must love you if she protects you like that."

"Enough to die so I could be with Daddy and Papa."


End file.
